madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Other|Other}} }} *Gloria was originally going to be pregnant at the beginning of the first film, a result of participation in the zoo's breeding program. She and Melman were supposed to get together at the end of the first film, and once she had the calf (which was going to be a part of the climax of said film), Melman would help her raise the baby hippo as if it were his own. Test audiences felt the pregnancy plotline was too mature for young children and were uncomfortable with the Melman/Gloria pairing. Gloria's pregnancy and participation in the breeding program were nixed and her relationship with Melman was postponed to be an integral part of the second film, when test audiences knew the characters better and were more comfortable with the idea. *Creators of the series had Melman and Gloria in mind as a couple from the very beginning, while it isn't brought to light until the second film, hints of chemistry between the two of them is evident in Madagascar and the Christmas special which takes place before the second film. *In instalments that feature the two characters, Marty and Gloria are usually the heaviest focus of jokes, gags and scenes involving the character’s butt. *Gloria almost lost her spot as Melman's girl of choice, early in the production of the second film, writers had created a female giraffe for Melman by the name of "Nikki". She was quickly nixed as test audiences liked the idea that Melman loved Gloria more. *Gloria was originally going to be much bigger in size, but after the animators found it too much body to deal with, they ended up creating what they called a "Hippo Swimming Suit Model Body" for her. *As shown in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Gloria laughing hard enough causes her to snort. It comes off odd to many others, while Melman actually finds it one of her endearing qualities, stating that "She has the most amazing laugh." *Jada Pinkett Smith brought her daughter in to voice Young Gloria at the beginning of Madagascar 2. This made Gloria one of two best friends whose adult voice actors' children did their juvenile voices, the other being Alex, who was voiced by Ben Stiller's son Quinn as a cub. *During the press and promotions for Madagascar 2, Jada Pinkett Smith stayed quiet about Melman and Gloria's relationship and prefered to talk about Moto Moto, while David Schwimmer on the other hand talked incessantly about the Melman/Gloria relationship in the film. *Jada's favorite scene in the second film is when Gloria first meets Moto Moto. *White orchids are Gloria's favorite flower. *Wheat Bread with butter on both sides is Gloria's favorite breakfast food. *Melman's 'volcano sacrifice' was portrayed as a virgin sacrifice complete with him wearing a cowrie-shell veil, and white orchids (Gloria's favorite flower) placed here and there all over him. *White orchids are placed at the wedding scene at the end of the second film, tricking the audience into believing that it is Melman and Gloria's wedding, not Skipper and Lola's. *Gloria is talented at dancing and as shown in the Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted, also at being on the tightrope. *Jada's favorite scenes in the third film are all the scenes that include Sonya the bear and King Julien, Jada states that she "Can't get enough of that bear, it's hilarious" and that "It's probably the most adorable part of the whole story to me." *Jada states that one of her favorite things about Gloria is the fact that she is very proud of her body. The idea that she’s a lot of girl, and she loves it. Jada says that "I try to give her that sass and swagger. It’s not even about necessarily talking about it but sometimes just showing it, that it’s about how you look at yourself and how you carry yourself." *Gloria was seen being carried by a dragon in How To Train Your Dragon. While this goes unexplained, people have been speculating that she might have been killed. **However, this is not actually Gloria from Madagascar. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Other|Other}} }} Category:Char-Trivia